


Queens of the Hill

by Anonymous



Category: Fucked My Way Up To The Top - Lana Del Rey (Song)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Negotiations in bed.





	

“So what happens when we, you know, have sex?”

“Well,” grinned the Dragon, “generally I like to leave my jewelry on...”

“I’m fine with _that_ part,” said the Contender. “But is this like wrestling? Beat the champ, and you’re the champ? There can only be one?”

“Pfft,” the Dragon scoffed, “as if it can come that easily. I stay on top.”

“So is status passed along by osmosis, then? When I get in your pants, do I bask in your reflected glory?”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to earn it the hard way. But you can try to prove me wrong.”


End file.
